Pokemon: Advanced Heroes
by Pikatwig
Summary: In the year 2023, Nintendo has released their most amazing system yet, the Virtual U, claiming it to be unhackable! However, when someone disrupts the code of the new Pokemon game, it blurs the line between the real human world, and the virtual Pokemon world. As a result, five humans and their Pokemon are chosen to keep the world safe (Status: On hiatus)
1. Advancement in Gaming

Pikatwig: Well, a new Pokemon story is here!

KKD: And for once, it doesn't necessarily take place in the Pokeverse.

Pikatwig: Correct aibou. Alrighty… you ready to roll the disclaimers?

KKD: You know it. We own nothing related to Pokemon, Nintendo & Game Freak do. We only own original characters and the original system seen in this story.

* * *

><p>"<strong>It's the year 2018… and the world has continue to evolve… including the world of gaming."<strong> a voice began to narrate. **"The Wii U was not the best of consoles with the rough times it had; it was even considered a peripheral to the Wii at first. However, with much feedback from our devoted fans and critics, we are positive the Virtual U will be a better commercial success."**

That was Nintendo of America's main head at E3, five years ago. And true to his word… the Virtual U was a success! It defined modern virtual gaming, and was definitely more of a success than the flop known as the Virtual Boy. In fact, players felt they had such a great experience with the console that they felt like they were actually in the worlds of the games they were playing. With such a success, Nintendo decided to create something else fans have been begging for: a console Pokemon game that felt as cool and fun, if not better and moreso, than their portable main series counterparts. And with a time before the next portable system release, it felt like the logical thing to do.

Then an even bigger step came in, Nintendo had then created the "Pokemon Virtual Card" system. Which allowed the players to take their Pokemon from their Virtual U systems and into the real world. It's the closest humans and Pokemon have ever been.

"**And with all the issues we have had with previous consoles and handhelds in previous years, our staff on both sides of the Pacific have worked their hardest to create the best hardware and software for this new system. Not only is the console the most advanced we have seen in years, but thanks to it's super advanced firewalls and security systems, the Virtual U is, pun unintended, **_**virtually**_** unhackable," **the head of Nintendo of America added to the audience of E3 at that time.

* * *

><p>It was now the year 2023, and our attention turns to a young boy with blonde hair that reached his neck, blue eyes, and wore a simple yellow t-shirt with the face of the Pokemon mascot, Pikachu, on the front. On top of that, he had a light-blue jacket, the hood portion having a magenta PokeBall symbol on it. He also wore blue jeans and black and white sneakers. He was just opening his copy of the Virtual U's Pokemon Advanced U into the black and silver system. "Alright… time to do the thing that brings me joy…"<p>

He placed the game into the system part, and then he took out something like the Wii U's Gamepad, and looked at the card insert for his Pokemon. "Alrighty…"

And with that, he turned the system on, which caused it to send out a special light that engulfed the room before generating the start-up "scenery" for the game. He was always amazed by this, seeing the cutscenes around him, so much more advanced than any console before, even compared to Sony's and Microsoft's newest consoles to that day never looked so cool.

"Sugoi…" he smiled, as the three cards he put into the system's pad began to turn into pixels, and then turning into the Pokemon.

The first Pokemon that appeared next to him was a small light-blue frog with white hands, some white puff-things for his nose, some more white fluff around his neck, and yellow eyes. The second was a small pale green turtle, with a yellow jaw, matching feet and eyes, a brown and black shell, and a small stem on its head with two bright green leaves. Finally, there was the classic mascot of Pokemon since Gen 1, the familiar electric yellow mouse with red cheeks, black eyes and ear tips along with a lightning-bolt shaped tail that was brown near the base of it, and two brown stripes on its back.

"Good to see you all," the boy said, as he walked over, and then began to pet the yellow mouse, who was the all too familiar Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu smiled.

The other two Pokemon then cuddled up with the boy, making him smile, these two are Froakie and Turtwig.

"Hydro… Grass… Spark, I really am glad I have you three…" the boy smiled. Spark giggled, and then took out a small paper, which had a small sign that read "You're the best Brody".

The boy, Brody began to tear up and hugged his three, as an alarm on his watch began to buzz. "Oh man… time to get to school. Alright, gotta get going." Brody said, as he quickly turned the game off, and then removed his cards from the gamepad, and after grabbing his bag he got onto a hoverboard and took off…

* * *

><p><strong>So you wanna be the Master of <strong>**POKÉMON****! *Various ****Pokémon**** all appear on Virtual Cards.***

**Do ya have the skills to be NUMBER ONE! *Then they all seemingly pop out of the cards and into the real world.***

**I wanna take the ultimate step... *We see Brody standing in an area, seemingly by himself.***

**Find the courage to be bold (****Pokémon****) *We then see his friends around him, looking concerned***

**To risk it all and not forget… *Brody stands with his three ****Pokémon**** in the virtual arena***

**The lessons that I hold *He then commands his ****Pokémon ****as the arena shatters and the three Pokemon charge.***

**I wanna go where no one's been… *Brody and his ****Pokémon**** are then seen traveling with Akira, Akiko, Kai, Yoko, and their Pokemon in the real world.***

**Far beyond the crowd (****Pokémon****) *Many people look and see the five of them, and their ****Pokémon****.***

**Learn the ways to take command! *The five then see their gamepads spit out Pokeballs before they each grabbed one.***

**Use the power that's in my hand (Oh hey!) *The five then throw these Pokeballs at a random wild Pokemon.***

**We all live in a ****Pokémon**** World (****Po-ké-mon****!) *Hydro and Brody stand side-by-side, soon joined by Yoko, Kai, Akira and Akiko.***

**I wanna be the greatest Master of them all! (Greatest Master) *We see the legendary ****Pokémon**** Victini fly around, as he is then joined by Mega Mewtwo Y.***

**We all live in a ****Pokémon**** World (****Po-ké-mon!****) *A few people stand in the shadows, all ready to fight the heroes, as the heroes ****Pokémon**** stand ready.***

**Put myself to the test... *Pikachu jumps up, then followed by Totodile, Torchic, Turtwig, Snivy and then Froakie.***

**To be better than all the rest! *Each ****Pokémon**** from the heroes stands by their side, and then we see all of the trainers joined by one of their ****Pokémon****.***

**So you wanna be the Master of ****POKÉMON****! *Multiple Water-Type ****Pokémon**** launch out their water gun attack, impacting against a Tyrantrum***

**Do ya have the skills to be NUMBER ONE! (Oh hey!) *Similarly, we see Fairy-Type ****Pokémon**** attack a Salamence with their Fairy Wind attack.***

**We all live in a ****Pokémon**** World (****Po-ké-mon****!) *Pikachu, Froakie, Turtwig, Torchic, Snivy, Totodile, Chikorita, Ralts, Axew, Eevee, Mareep, Munna, Piplup, Riolu, and Flabébé all stand by the Eiffel Tower.***

**I wanna be the greatest Master of them all! (Got the power in your hand!) *Pikachu, at the very top then uses Thunderbolt, seen by people world wide.***

**PO-KÉ-MON!**

* * *

><p>"I'm not late!" Brody announced as he arrived at the building on a little early.<p>

As he approached the building, he accidentally bumped into a young man a bit older than him, but he went so fast, that he fell onto the ground.

"Huh?" the man asked, feeling Brody bump into him as he turned to look at him. "You okay?"

"Yea… I'm fine. Just in a bit of a hurry…" Brody sighed.

Brody got up and saw the young man before him had a very interesting look to him, and into his brown eyes. He had a sort of white bandana over his black hair, along with a red headband that had a white half-PokeBall design on it. His shirt, Brody recognized as that of Brendan's from Pokemon Emerald, with the black being red and the orange being blue, and a green backpack being on his back, green camo shorts, and red and blue sneakers.

"Are you okay?" Brody asked the other person.

"...Yea… I'm okay," this guy replied, simply moving out of Brody's way. "Sorry for blocking your path."

Brody gave a small sigh as he quickly moved to his class, and was there on time!

"Good morning Ms. Mirai," Brody said as he got to his seat.

"There you are Brody Twilight. You managed to make it on time for once. I guess Pokemon didn't keep you busy for once, huh?"

Brody gave an annoyed sigh as he sat down, and the bell rang. "Okay class, so you know starting today, we will now be having a student teacher," Ms. Mirai said, as someone walked into the room.

And to Brody's surprise… it was the guy from earlier.

"Good day, minna. My name is Akira Yuu, and I look forward to at least this semester," the man replied.

"Everyone, let's give Mr. Yuu a warm welcome," Ms. Mirai replied, as a few people smiled.

Akira smiled back as he sat down in a desk by the teacher. As class got started, we turn our attention to one other student in the room. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, similar to Brody, but he also had red glasses, a sort of pale green outfit with a darker green vest, white sleeves, and green and white shoes.

"Good day Mr. Yuu, my name is Kai," the young student replied.

"Pleasure to meet you too, Kai… do you have a last name? Just checking," Akira replied.

"Koujima."

Then, Akira noticed something.

"You look a bit young for someone in the ninth grade," Akira replied. "How old are you?"

"Seven," he answered, surprising Akira.

"...Wow… you must be really smart and must've skipped a lot of grades to get this far at a young age," Akira gawked.

"Yea… so, what brings you to our school?" Kai asked.

"...Studying to become a teacher, hence why I'm a student teacher," Akira answered.

Kai gave a slight nod before going back to his seat. Meanwhile some kids began to work a bit, as Akira noticed Brody was there.

"Hey… you're that kid from earlier," Akira noticed, getting Brody's attention.

"Hi," Brody replied.

"You okay?"

"Yep… so what's up?" Brody asked.

"Not much."

Brody gave a small nod as he continued his work, not really interested in doing it, but doing a good job at it anyway. Since Akira had to help as a teacher, student or otherwise, he was on standby to help any student who had any problems.

"He's… something else," Ms. Mirai told Akira, pointing a pen at Brody.

"How so?" Akira asked.

"He does his work… but he's rather shy… he doesn't have a real friend. He's always said that 'he doesn't need any friends, he has friends in his Pokemon'," she replied.

"...I see… must be lonely… and I guess if one's lonely, they have to find some outlet to satisfy some needs," Akira figured.

"The counselor has asked me to try and get him some friends, and I guess you can try… if you want," Ms. Mirai offered.

"I can try. Did you have any other people in mind?"

"I've tried to find others… the only person he's ever openly talked to is Kai."

"Maybe we can try and get them to be friends as well… but do you think you could find… I don't know… maybe some female friends as well, just to balance things out?" Akira suggested.

"I'll try…" Ms. Mirai replied.

"Okay… during one of the class breaks, I'll hang out with Brody and Kai while you look for a couple girls."

Ms. Miari nodded, and then began to think.

* * *

><p>Later outside, Brody was just sitting around looking at his three Pokemon cards when young Kai walked up.<p>

"Hey Brody," Kai waved.

"Hi Kai," Brody waved back.

"How're you doing?"

"Good. So… what do you think of the new student teacher?"

"He's cool… I think… but… something's odd about him, and I can't quite put my finger on it…" Kai answered.

"I saw him earlier today. He's nice, I guess. So… wanna battle?" Brody asked, taking out the gamepad for the Virtual U, that had a solo disk insert, and then he put in his copy of Pokemon Advanced U.

"Sure," Kai nodded, also pulling out a Virtual U gamepad and inserted his copy of Pokemon Advanced U in it.

The virtual arena began to form around the two, and they were ready to play. "Okay… Spark, let's go!"

"PIKA!" Brody's Pikachu cried out, taking the stage.

"Rage, let's go!" Kai called, sending out a small green reptile standing on it's hind legs with red eyes and two tusk-like protrusions from it's mouth.

"Axew!" the little dragon-ish Pokemon called out.

"Okay, Spark use Thunderbolt!" Brody ordered as his Pikachu screamed before sending an electric bolt at Rage.

"Rage use Dragon Claw!" Kai shouted as his Pokemon charged as its claw glowed with a bright energy before attacking Spark, however the physical attack caused Rage to get paralyzed due to Spark's static ability.

Little did the two know, Akira was watching this battle from nearby while the other students played other games outside or messed with their phones and mobile devices.

"They're good," Akira admitted.

"Rage use Quick Attack!" Kai responded, but as the Axew was about to move, its body sparked, meaning it couldn't move with its paralysis.

"Alright Spark use Thunderbolt!" Brody shouted again, Spark using the same attack as before on Rage, damaging the dragon further.

"Rage use Dragon Rage!"

With that, Axew struggled through it's paralysis, and somehow plowed through at Spark with a bright cyan aura around it before attacking Spark. "Alrighty… Spark use Disarming Voice!"

"Oh crud," Kai gasped as Rage gulped, the former covering his ears before Spark screeched so loud and in such a high pitch, it seriously damaged the Axew to the point of knocking him out.

"Good job anyway Rage… alright Luna, let's go!" Kai shouted as he called out a small white humanoid-ish Pokemon with a green head that covered its eyes and had two red horn-like protrusions on the front and back of it's head.

"Okay… Spark use Thunderbolt!" Brody responded as Spark used the same attack he used three times in a row, but this time the attack somehow missed.

"Seriously, Brody? With all the moves you could have him use, you use the same move three times in a row?" Kai gawked.

"Oh shut it," Brody groaned.

"Okay Luna, use Psychic!" Kai responded as Luna sent a glowing wave of a psychic energy at Spark, causing a critical hit and it knocked Spark to 1 HP, and it was clear to tell.

"Crud… Spark return!" Brody responded as he held out a virtual Pokeball and Spark was called back into it. "Okay Grass, you're up!"

With that, Brody threw another PokeBall, which popped open with a sort of white energy before it took the shape of the Turtwig Brody had.

"Alrighty… use Shadow Ball Luna!" Kai responded as the little Pokemon, known as Ralts, created an orb of shadow energy in front of it before blasting the attack at Brody's Turtwig.

"Grass use Energy Ball!"

With that, the Turtwig fired a bright green energy orb from his mouth, the attack hitting Luna. "Okay Grass use Razor Leaf!"

With that, Grass summoned up some leaves before they flew at Luna, slashing at her with how sharp the leaves themselves were.

"Luna hang in there!" Kai exclaimed, as Luna was down to her last hit point. "Okay use Sunny Day!" Kai called before Luna spread her arms, and all the clouds evaporated as the sun glowed brighter than before.

"Okay, Grass use Absorb!" Brody called out as Grass focused and absorbed some of Luna's health, and this knocked Luna out. "Alright… Bud, let's go!"

With that, Kai managed to call out a small four-legged Pokemon with a ring of green studs around its neck, brown eyes, and a huge leaf poking out the top of its head.

"Okay Bud, use Solar Beam!" Kai called out as the Pokemon known as a Chikorita had a bright yellow orb of energy form in its mouth, and with the sun as bright as it was, the charge happened faster than usual, allowing Bud to fire the blast in one turn instead of waiting one turn and firing the next, despite also being the same type, this was able to knock Grass out.

"Grass, come back!" Brody called, calling back his Turtwig. "Guess I have no choice… Hydro let's go!"

And so, Brody's Froakie was called to the field. "Right… Hydro use Ice Beam!"

With that, the little Froakie blasted a freezing beam of energy at Kai's Chikorita. This was rather strong as it knocked the HP of Kai's Chikorita down to 2.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me," Akira's voice said.<p>

"Huh?" the two students gawked, turning to see Akira, heck, even the Chikorita and Froakie responded and looked at Akira as he approached them.

"Hi…" Brody said.

"Oh hello," Kai replied.

"I see you two like Pokemon," Akira noted as he reached into his bag and seemed to search for something, the two kids thinking he was gonna pull out a book or something like that. Instead it was Virtual U's pad, in a special design with a sticker on the back with the Torchic evolution line.

"Wow… I never expected a teacher to be into Pokemon, whenever we try to talk to them about it they're response is always 'Keep your kiddie stuff to you and your friends'. Or something like that," Brody sighed.

"Hey, first off, I'm technically a _student_ teacher, meaning I'm still learning to be a teacher. Second, you're just stereotyping. We teachers may be strict, but you're talking the older generations; I'm still young enough to get into what you guys like," Akira chuckled before pulling out three Pokemon Virtual Cards of his own along with his copy of Pokemon Advanced U.

Then he put them in, and the Pokemon began to materialize. The first of these was a small orange chick with some yellow feathers for wings, on top it's head, and also having a tanish beak and talons. Then he summoned a green and yellow snake on legs with arms and a leaf for a tail tip, and brown eyes. The third was a cyan bipedal crocodile with a yellow V on its chest and red spines on it's back.

"Cool…" Kai admitted.

"So uh… can you let us continue our match?" Brody added.

"Yea, my Pokemon and I are just gonna watch," Akira replied as he sat on a bench with his three Pokemon jumped up on top of it to watch with him.

"Okay Bud use Razor Leaf!" Kai shouted as his Chikorita summoned up another set of razor sharp leaves that dealt super effective damage onto Brody's Froakie.

"Hydro… use Water Pulse!" Brody shouted, as Hydro did so, and it was able to knock Bud out!

"What?! HOW?! Water type moves aren't that effective against Grass types!" Kai gawked.

"Guess I got lucky," Brody smiled as Hydro jumped into his arms and they hugged, and then much to everyone elses shock… Brody began to smile.

"Is he… smiling?" Kai gawked.

"You mean he doesn't do that often?" Akira asked.

"Not really…" Kai added, as they let the virtual field disappear, and then they noticed a girl walk over.

This girl seemed to have that vibe of a tomboy with her wild black hair, showing off her green eyes. Her attire consisted of a simple white t-shirt with yellow sleeves, a red PokeBall design, red jeans, and red and white sneakers.

"Oh… hi Akiko…" Brody sighed.

"Fellow classmate of yours?" Akira asked.

"Yep…"

"How come I didn't see her in the classroom earlier?" he asked checking his schedule. "Oh… that's why… I don't have her in my class."

"Hi Akiko-chan," Kai said with a tiny blush.

"What's with you? Playing too hard?" Akiko asked.

"What do you mean?" Kai asked.

"You're all red and sweaty," she answered. Kai chuckled and then moved back a bit. "So… how do you two know each-other?" Akira asked.

"We met in a Pokemon Advanced Tourney a year ago… and I lost…" Brody sighed.

"To yours truly. You really stink at competitive gaming," Akiko responded. "I mean, you're just a casual gamer, right?"

"Pokemon means more to me than any of you will ever understand." Brody replied, getting a little angry.

"Whoa! Chill down, Brody," Akira responded.

"Whatever… Ms. Mirai sent me over here," Akiko groaned.

"She did?" Akira gawked.

"Is she on another attempt to get me friends?" Brody groaned.

"What're you talking about?" Akira asked.

"She's tried this trick more times than I can count! And well… it's never worked." Brody said annoyed before walking off, confusing Kai while Akira groaned.

"News flash Missy, if Ms. Mirai sent you, don't just flat out SAY so with Brody there!" Akira responded.

"Well… sorry!" Akiko replied.

Akira just groaned and shut his Virtual U pad off after remembering he left it on. "So… Ms. Mirai has tried this in the past?" Akira asked Kai.

"Unfortunately she has," Kai nodded.

"How many times?" Akira added.

"I was roughly the… 70th… 75th try."

"Wow… that's sad… Why won't Brody accept having any friends?" Akira asked.

"Dunno… he's never said why," Kai replied.

"...I see… Poor guy," Akira sighed.

* * *

><p>Sometime later, Brody was by himself and hanging out with his Pokemon via his Virtual Cards, which made the Pokemon appear in a holographic form of sorts. He pet the three and giggled, as he smiled at them. As he was hanging with them, five students were walking nearby, but one of them caught his eye. It was a young girl with brown hair with a violet highlight, blue eyes, and a strange outfit for a schoolgirl. It looked like a mostly leather suit that was black with violet lines all over, and a few patches of yellow on her right shoulder and left leg, and she also wore boot with two violet lines on the sides, too.<p>

"Wow…" Brody muttered… and almost blushing just seeing her.

"Oh hi," the girl smiled and waved.

"No, Yoko. You should know better than to talk to commoner students," one of the students she was walking with replied.

The girl who waved, Yoko, sighed and then walked off.

"Froakie?" Hydro spoke up to Brody before noticing his blush and nudged the young boy.

"Hydro!" Brody exclaimed.

Brody then sighed as he saw it was time to head for home, as he picked up his bag and the Virtual Cards he made his way back to the orphanage where he lived at.

"Well… here I am…" he sighed.

"Ms. Cinnamon, I'm back…" Brody said as he walked in.

"Welcome back, Brody. How was school?" the owner of the orphanage responded.

"It was okay… my teacher tried to push friends on me… again," he sighed.

"I know you're not comfortable with making friends, but can't you try and make friends beyond your game creatures?" she asked.

"...I guess," Brody sighed.

"Look, you can play your kiddie games all you want, but if you don't have real friends, it's not gonna amount to anything," Ms. Cinnamon sighed in response.

Brody gave an annoyed groan as he simply went into his room to think a bit.

* * *

><p>Pikatwig: Well this was quite a start, wasn't it?<p>

KKD: I'll say.

Pikatwig: Brody is a rather interesting character, isn't he?

KKD: Yea, but I'm confused why he's persistent on not having any human friends.

Pikatwig: We'll see. Anyway, do you think this story will be good?

KKD: Yea, I think it could be a cool story.

Pikatwig: Anything else you wanna mention?

KKD: ...Not sure… nope, I got nothing.

Pikatwig: Well then, ending time. Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne.


	2. Entering Reality

Pikatwig: Another chapter is here, and today the plot will get moving.

KKD: No slowing things down, huh aibou?

Pikatwig: Not really. So, you ready Silver? If you are, roll the disclaimers.

KKD: Silver?

Pikatwig: You know, I on occasion call you Silver, and you call me Mango.

KKD: Okay then, Mango. We own nothing related to Pokemon, Nintendo & Game Freak do. We only own original characters and the original system seen in this story.

* * *

><p>Brody simply looked at the ceiling as he began to ponder what Ms. Cinnamon told him the other day.<p>

"_Look, you can play your kiddie games all you want, but if you don't have real friends, it's not gonna amount to anything,"_

"...maybe I should get a friend…" Brody sighed. "...Now why did I keep refusing all those times Ms. Mirai offered to get me friends…?"

He got up, and then walked out of the room, ready for a peaceful Friday, which as of this point, was part of the weekend. He began to walk around, trying to find someone. As he walked along, he passed by the graveyard a few yards from the orphanage he lived as he usually would, but he also spotted someone very familiar over at a tombstone.

"Huh? Akira? What's he doing here?" Brody wondered. He walked over closer to the student teacher to see what's up.

"Man… why did you have to die man… the world loved you… you had a whole wonderful to live… why?" Akira almost… cried, desperately trying to keep himself from tearing up and flat out crying, failing miserably on the first part and making him almost choked up on the latter.

"Eh?" Brody said.

* * *

><p><strong>So you wanna be the Master of <strong>**POKÉMON****! *Various ****Pokémon**** all appear on Virtual Cards.***

**Do ya have the skills to be NUMBER ONE! *Then they all seemingly pop out of the cards and into the real world.***

**I wanna take the ultimate step... *We see Brody standing in an area, seemingly by himself.***

**Find the courage to be bold (****Pokémon****) *We then see his friends around him, looking concerned***

**To risk it all and not forget… *Brody stands with his three ****Pokémon**** in the virtual arena***

**The lessons that I hold *He then commands his ****Pokémon ****as the arena shatters and the three Pokemon charge.***

**I wanna go where no one's been… *Brody and his ****Pokémon**** are then seen traveling with Akira, Akiko, Kai, Yoko, and their Pokemon in the real world.***

**Far beyond the crowd (****Pokémon****) *Many people look and see the five of them, and their ****Pokémon****.***

**Learn the ways to take command! *The five then see their gamepads spit out Pokeballs before they each grabbed one.***

**Use the power that's in my hand (Oh hey!) *The five then throw these Pokeballs at a random wild Pokemon.***

**We all live in a ****Pokémon**** World (****Po-ké-mon****!) *Hydro and Brody stand side-by-side, soon joined by Yoko, Kai, Akira and Akiko.***

**I wanna be the greatest Master of them all! (Greatest Master) *We see the legendary ****Pokémon**** Victini fly around, as he is then joined by Mega Mewtwo Y.***

**We all live in a ****Pokémon**** World (****Po-ké-mon!****) *A few people stand in the shadows, all ready to fight the heroes, as the heroes ****Pokémon**** stand ready.***

**Put myself to the test... *Pikachu jumps up, then followed by Totodile, Torchic, Turtwig, Snivy and then Froakie.***

**To be better than all the rest! *Each ****Pokémon**** from the heroes stands by their side, and then we see all of the trainers joined by one of their ****Pokémon****.***

**So you wanna be the Master of ****POKÉMON****! *Multiple Water-Type ****Pokémon**** launch out their water gun attack, impacting against a Tyrantrum***

**Do ya have the skills to be NUMBER ONE! (Oh hey!) *Similarly, we see Fairy-Type ****Pokémon**** attack a Salamence with their Fairy Wind attack.***

**We all live in a ****Pokémon**** World (****Po-ké-mon****!) *Pikachu, Froakie, Turtwig, Torchic, Snivy, Totodile, Chikorita, Ralts, Axew, Eevee, Mareep, Munna, Piplup, Riolu, and Flabébé all stand by the Eiffel Tower.***

**I wanna be the greatest Master of them all! (Got the power in your hand!) *Pikachu, at the very top then uses Thunderbolt, seen by people world wide.***

**PO-KÉ-MON!**

* * *

><p>"He lost someone… wow, we have a bit more in common then I thought," Brody muttered.<p>

"Huh?" Akira responded, trying to calm down before looking at Brody. "...What're you doing here?"

"I was passing through… but why are you here?"

"...I… I don't want to talk about it…" Akira responded.

"Oh… well, this is another thing we have in common. We lost someone important," Brody sighed.

"...Well… yea, that's true for me, but… what about you? I mean, I don't want to bring up bad memories, but… you seem like a fine person to me, not at all haunted or traumatized by losing someone," Akira noted.

"It's part of why I've rejected others… it's not that I don't want friends… it's just I don't know how to make friends… I've been an orphan most my entire life," Brody informed.

"Oh… I see…" Akira sighed, trying to calm down.

Brody then began to cry a bit, as Akira looked at him.

"...You miss them, don't you?" Akira asked, as Brody gave a nod.

"I'll talk about my loss… if you talk about yours…" Brody offered.

"...Okay… I… I lost a friend that's very close to me," Akira sighed.

"Can you explain any more?" Brody asked.

"...He was my closest friend, a role model… he helped me become who I am today. While I assume you lost your loved ones while you were young, I lost my friend much sooner than that… if I didn't remember his words… I wouldn't have continued on; it felt like I lost my inspiration… my passion to do anything…" Akira sighed. "Then… I remember his words… never give up on what you enjoy the most… but despite that… I miss him… Sora…"

* * *

><p>"I… lost my mom, dad and then… my little sister vanished," Brody said, whimpering.<p>

"Hmm?" Akira gawked, somewhat confused.

"When the police arrived, they never found my sister…" Brody said.

"...So you're not too worried about your parents, assuming you were too young to remember them, but now your sister, the only one you remember being so close to you, ended up missing?" Akira checked.

Brody nodded, as tears began to drip down.

"...Sorry…" Akira sighed, as he remembered something he got.

"How about we go for a bit of ice cream to make you feel better. Sound good?" Akira offered.

"...Yea…" Brody nodded as Akira stood up and the two left the cemetery.

* * *

><p>Later, Akira and Brody arrived at an ice cream parlor known as "Creamy Delight," and Takeshi ordered himself a scoop of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, and for Brody he got a small chocolate ice cream.<p>

"So… is that all you want Brody?" Akira asked.

"I'm kinda unsure of what else I'd like." Brody replied, as he looked at a spot and sat down.

"We can come back now and then to try other flavors if you want," Akira offered.

"Okay…" Brody said, as he began to eat. "Wow… it's so cold, yet so good," he commented.

"Never had ice cream before?" Akira noticed.

"Nope," He replied a little bit sheepishly, causing Akira to chuckle a little bit.

Then someone walked into the place, and it was another face Brody recognized.

"Oh no… not him," Brody groaned seeing a boy about his age, if not younger, wearing all black. He had black hair, dark brown eyes so dark they'd be mistaken for black, a black sweater on top of a black shirt, black jeans, and even black shoes; heck the only thing not black on him was his skin, which could almost be seen as pale white compared to all the black he had.

"Well well well, if it isn't Mr. 2nd Place," the boy commented.

"Oi! Watch it, Raven," Brody growled.

"You know him?" Akira asked.

"He's Raven Dai… he's a Pokemon player…" Brody replied.

"I see… Dark-type specialist?" Akira assumed.

"Nope. Fire type specialist, and honestly, what do you see in those clumps of data anyway?" Raven asked Brody.

"He sees Pokemon as nothing but data, and sometimes even tools for destructive and hacking purposes," Brody groaned.

"That's all they are. What do you two fools see them as," Raven scoffed.

"Where you see them as tools like Team Rocket and many Pokemon villains, we see Pokemon as friends, partners, and in some cases the closest things we have to family," Akira responded.

"They're my family… since I don't have one." Brody sighed, tears forming in his eyes.

"Oh what a crybaby," Akiko's voice said, as she walked into the ice cream store.

"Akiko?" Akira gawked.

"You're just reflecting your emotions on creatures from a method of entertainment; it's just stuff that's part of the game," Akiko replied.

Brody was in shock, as Akiko simply sat down, and Akira noticed that Brody was crying.

"Yo, Brody, don't cry man," Akira responded, trying to calm his student down. "...Akiko, you seriously are insensitive to others emotions, aren't you?"

Akiko simply ignored the question, as Kai walked over to her and smiled.

"Hi," he said.

"Oh, Kai. Good timing," Akira noted.

"Honestly… oh! Kid, what do you see Pokemon as?" Raven asked.

"I see Pokemon as… an ally and a form of play," Kai answered.

Brody gave an annoyed sigh, as he continued to eat. "So… Akira… why do you think Nintendo removed the ability to Mega Evolve your Pokemon in Advanced U anyway?" Brody asked.

* * *

><p>"Umm… maybe it had something to do with competitive players finding Mega Evolutions being overpowered," Akira shrugged. "It's a real shame, too."<p>

"Puh-lease, they found some old artwork of the Mega Evolutions," Raven replied.

"Who asked you in the first place, huh?" Akira responded. "Seriously Raven, if you don't shut up now, I won't hesitate to smack you upside the head!"

Raven sighed, and then turned to see Kai. "You're skilled with computers, right? Meet me here in two hours, okay?"

"Uh… okay… I guess," Kai shrugged.

"I guess there's no way to find out for sure," Yoko commented, as she bought some ice cream. "Since Nintendo made the Virtual U totally unhackable."

Hearing her voice, Brody gasped and turned, only to blush when he saw her. "I'm sorry about my friends the other day. Some people hold me to high standards… by the way, I'm Yoko," she said introducing herself to Brody.

"Hi… I'm Brody," Brody smiled.

Yoko smiled at him and then walked to another table, and things were quiet.

* * *

><p>Later, the store was closed, yet there were some people outside, including Raven and a new girl who was also wearing mostly black, with blonde hair. Kai then arrived to see the two, and was rather confused.<p>

"Ano... why're we here again?" Kai asked.

"Oh nothing important," the girl, Yumi stated.

"Except being the first to hack the 'unhackable' Virtual U," Raven added.

"What?! Are you daft? There's no way that's possible. And even if we could, who KNOWS what could happen!" Kai responded.

Raven simply ignored him, and then took out a laptop and linked it to the Virtual U, and then began to fiddle with his laptop, trying to hack a code to the Virtual U. "Alright! I found a code for the system, alrighty… now let's put in the Advanced U," Raven said, putting the disk in, and then connecting the Gamepad to the system, and then he smirked.

"I'm working on making history!" Raven said, typing in, and then he reached what looked like an unpassable firewall. "Hmph. Nothing an Uber 75 Gigahertz Extinguisher program can't handle."

After typing in a new sequence of code, he downloaded a new scanner card in the system. With that, Raven's program began the decoding process before finding one line of code in particular.

"What's this? '06, 18, 2013, 5?'," Raven noticed, as the numbers began to re-arrange themselves, so it read '106-823-015'.

"I managed to hack the Virtual U!" Raven shouted, as something began to happen, the system began to glitch, causing some form of blue electricity begin to spark, and then it began to grow, and turned into a wave of energy that hit the entire world!

"What?! ...What happened?" Kai wondered.

"Something's up with the system!" Raven gasped seeing the Virtual U was still sparking..

Kai the decided to scat and head for home, unaware of a blue silhouette forming the shape of a Pokemon from this energy.

* * *

><p>Next morning, Brody woke up as he normally would, but then he noticed something off: his Virtual U was on the fritz.<p>

"Oh come on…" Brody groaned.

He then decided to head out, and he saw Kai and Akira standing there waiting for him by the door.

"Brody, did you hear what happened?" Akira asked Brody, who looked confused by his reaction.

"Uh… Akira-sensei… I don't think he did 'cause… you know…" Kai started, pointing out something to Akira.

"Oh right, sorry," Akira apologized. "Anyway, Brody, did anything seem on the fritz in your place?"

"Yep. My Virtual U, and I also saw one of the TVs acting… odd," Brody noticed.

"It's not just your place; every electronic device seems to have gone out last night," Akira pointed out.

Brody then noticed something on the move behind Akira, while it started out as some form of blue static and data, it began to materialize, and took the shape of some yellow bipedal/humanoid creature with a long striped tail, two claws on each foot, and a backwards facing claw on each foot, gorilla-like arms, two long tufts of fur sticking out of it's head along with two antennae that looked like electric node. Brody also saw it was a golden yellow with black stripes, the central one on the chest being in the shape of a lightning bolt and it also had two teeth poking out of it's mouth.

"What's up, Brody?" Kai asked.

"Call me crazy… but I just saw an Electabuzz…" Brody said.

"What?" Akira and Kai gawked in confusion before looking behind them and seeing… nobody was there.

"I think your eyes are playing tricks on you Brody," Kai said.

"Oh yea? Look again," Brody responded as Akira and Kai looked again and saw there was indeed an Electabuzz right before them.

"Uh, maybe someone's Virtual U went back on and they accidentally called it out?" Akira guessed, hoping that was the case.

"Uh guys… last night… someone was trying to hack into the Virtual U, and some sort of blue energy sparked…" Kai said.

"How do you know that?" Akira asked, however Kai didn't have a chance to answer, as the Electabuzz used Thunderbolt at the group, and they quickly got out of the way. "Okay, there's no way that was just a program on the run; I could almost feel that attack!"

"You said someone tried to hack the Virtual U… what if, in an act of defense, the system glitched, and it… blurred the line between our reality and the reality of Pokemon?" Brody said.

"...That sounds a bit Far-fetched, don't you think?" Akira responded, thinking that wouldn't be possible.

"Well… do you have any better theories?" Kai added.

"...Admittedly no," Akira responded, as the Electabuzz smirked, ready to fight, as he charged forward.

"Oh crud!" Akira gasped as he ran off and attempted to get the younger boys to safety, when they ended up bumping into Akiko and Yoko, who both happened to be running from different directions. "Akiko? Yoko? You two alright?" Akira asked almost out of instinct.

"Yea…" Akiko replied.

"How are the electronics out, and how are-" Yoko began, when the Electabuzz arrived. "Oh no…"

As the Pokemon tries to attack, the five noticed their Virtual U gamepads glowing, much to their surprise. They each took the pads out and saw them each glow a different color; Brody's was blue, Akira's black, Kai's silver, Akiko's red, and Yoko's violet.

* * *

><p>"What's… happening?" Brody asked, as the gamepads glowed brighter and brighter, when suddenly a voice said something.<p>

"_**You have been chosen… the balance and barrier between our dimensions has been tampered with… your world as a whole is not prepared to face the creatures from the other world… protect your home at all costs…" **_the voice replied, confusing the group.

"How can we fight them? We're just humans, and yet they're Pokemon!" Brody responded. "How are defenseless humans like us supposed to fight Pokemon?!"

"_**You have a means to handle that; check your pockets," **_the voice spoke as they each pulled out their cards that contained the data for their own Pokemon when they suddenly transformed into PokeBalls, much to their surprise. _**"As the old adage goes… fight fire with fire…"**_

Brody was amazed as he smiled and then cleared his throat. "Okay then… Hydro, I choose you!" Brody announced, sending out his Froakie, which amazed everyone!

"Whoa!" Everyone gasped when they saw the little Bubble Frog Pokemon appear… but Akira managed to snap out of his shock when he remembered something.

"Uh… Brody… Electabuzz is an Electric-type, right?" he responded. "Froakie's gonna get roasted."

"Don't school me like I don't know this stuff. I have an idea! Okay Hydro, use Grass Knot!" Brody shouted as Froakie suddenly raised it's hand and grass came up, right through the concrete Electabuzz was on, and seemed to strangle it.

"...Okay… I take that back," Akira responded in his amazement.

"Alright, someone back me up, please." Brody said.

"Uh… right!" Akira responded. "Ikuze, RYU!"

With that, Akira sent out his Snivy, who looked more than ready for some action.

"Alright… well, you ready?" Brody asked.

"You know it! Okay Ryu, use Leaf Tornado!" Akira responded as Snivy spun into a tornado that looked like it was made of leaves before stopping and sending the tornado at Electabuzz. This was successfully able to knock the Electabuzz out, but when it did, to everyone's amazement, it fizzled away into bits of blue data.

"What happened to it?" Yoko asked.

"_**You need not worry. Electabuzz has simply returned back to our own reality. The Pokemon you defeat will end up like this. However, if you wish to catch any Pokemon… you must use those devices. You call them 'gamepads' I assume?"**_ the voice started.

"Huh? Our Virtual U gamepads?" Kai asked, confused.

"How does that work?" Akira added.

"_**You simply need to point that camera part at the Pokemon after it's beaten, the data will be held in a data-field, and you need to swipe your finger on the device to send a Pokeball at it. But if it fails, the data-field will stop working and the Pokemon will escape, but to which reality… I do not know."**_ the voice informed.

"Guess if we do decide to capture any Pokemon to help us, we'd better make sure we fight it enough so we can capture it without the difficulty," Akira figured.

"...But if we do… wouldn't we still be restricted by the six-Pokemon per party rule?" Brody pondered.

"_**Yes. But the Pokeball will be sent into the pad, since it holds the data for capturing. I wish you all luck, chosen warriors."**_ the voice said, leaving the five alone.

After that, the five began to walk off to Creamy Delight, Akira paying the group for a new flavor.

"Here we are minna, Sea-Salt Ice Cream," Akira replied, handing each person an ice cream pop of sort, the ice cream itself looking like a bright sky blue with bits of white mixed in.

"So… that voice. Why did it chose us… and who is it?" Brody muttered, as Yoko glanced at him.

"You okay?" Yoko asked.

"Huh? Oh yea… it's just… that voice we heard… it sounds… familiar…" Brody noticed.

"Don't worry about it, Brody," Yoko assured.

Brody gave a small look at her and then smiled as he bit into the ice cream. He liked the flavor, as he smiled at his Pokeballs, and then continued to eat.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, we see the five were seen on some monitors in a strange room, which looked like the inner workings of a clock. <em><strong>"Brody Twilight, Hydro the Froakie, Grass the Turtwig, Spark the Pikachu, Akira Yuu, Pyro the Torchic, Ryu the Snivy, Steve the Totodile, Kai Kojima, Bud the Chikorita, Rage the Axew, Luna the Ralts, Akiko Sumi, Belle the Eevee, Charge the Mareep, Pink the Munna, Yoko Miyamoto, Scamper the Piplup, Flower the <strong>__**Flabébé, and Hero the Riolu…"**_

He then turned around, looking at five rings, and then five small symbols on what looked like a sort of disk. _**"Love… Determination… Knowledge… Kindness… Unity… the five traits… that will save our world. Good luck humans…"**_

* * *

><p>Pikatwig: Now that was quite a chapter, huh?<p>

KKD: Sure was. They definitely got hit with a load of deep stuff almost all at once. First the moment seen with Akira mourning, then Raven hacking a Virtual U, followed by the electronics going out and Pokemon becoming real, now these five have to team up and save their world? Wow… and who was that voice anyway?

Pikatwig: It's a secret. Anyway, now we know the character's Pokemon and their nicknames.

KKD: Indeed we do. And not every single character had the chance to bring out their Pokemon yet.

Pikatwig: Anyway, did you like this chapter?

KKD: I'd have to say, it was a fun chapter; kept me up the entire time writing it… well, almost.

Pikatwig: Favorite part?

KKD: Well… I'd have to say the scene with Akira at the beginning. Those of you who saw my latest story that was more of a memoir, you'll know what I mean.

Pikatwig: Right. My favorite part was with Brody and Yoko near the end.

KKD: I see… in any case, let's close it out. Until next time, this is KKD Silver and the Mango-head Pikatwig signing out. Jaa ne!

Pikatwig: Just Live More.


	3. Great New Bonds

Pikatwig: Another new chapter, and today we'll get more focus on some of the other characters. That sound good aibou?

KKD: Sounds good to me.

Pikatwig: Well, you ready to get to work?

KKD: Yep. Shall I cue the Disclaimers?

Pikatwig: Yep.

KKD: We own nothing related to Pokemon, Nintendo & Game Freak do. We only own original characters and the original system seen in this story, the Virtual U.

* * *

><p>We start by focusing on a rather elegant mansion, which Yoko is seen walking into, simply ready to be home.<p>

"Tadaima," Yoko said.

"Welcome back, Yoko-sama," a maid replied walking over. "How was your day today?"

"It was… eventful to say the least, Hina-san. Glad you're here to look out for me I will admit," Yoko smiled, as she kicked off her shoes and walked over to a chair.

"You could at least put your shoes away more neatly," Hina sighed, picking up the shoes and putting them in a shoe closet.

"Sorry… hard habit to break," Yoko sighed as she sat down.

Hina gave a small look at her and then simply gave a tiny smile. "Yoko-chan, how are those… what were they called again, Capumon going?"

"Pokemon? Fine, oh and I made some new friends today." Yoko added with a giggle.

"Oh, that's nice. Who are they?" Hina asked.

"Some friends at school named Brody, Kai, Akiko, and even the new student teacher Akira Yuu-san," Yoko answered.

Hina simply smiled at Yoko, and then simply noticed Yoko had a tiny blush.

"You okay?" Hina asked.

"Huh? Oh yea, I'm okay," Yoko shrugged off.

"Yoko-chan? Can you come up here, please?" an older female voice asked.

Yoko sighed and then walked over to a staircase which lead to where her parents were waiting for her.

"Is something up?" Yoko asked.

"...Well… you never went to your piano lessons today, and you were an hour late coming home," her mother sighed. "What exactly happened today, anyway?"

"It's… a bit of a long story," she sighed.

"Well… if it has to do with your friends, you really shouldn't be talking with them so much," her mother responded.

"Dear, calm down. I know you want the best for Yoko-chan, but aren't you acting a little too strict on her?" Yoko's father responded to his wife.

"Whatever…" her mom replied.

"But more important Yoko-chan, you need to focus on your piano lessons, we're both skilled with the piano, and you're a Miyamoto, so you should be skilled in the piano as well," Yoko's father added.

"...Does this have anything to do with you having the same name as the famous game-maker from Nintendo? If so, the piano thing feels a bit… off," Yoko pointed out.

"Who now?" both of her parents replied confused.

"...Nintendo's Shigeru Miyamoto?" Yoko responded.

"Anyway… Yoko you should go to your room and practice, okay?" Yoko's mom instructed, though to Yoko, it felt more like a demand.

"Hai," she sighed as she walked to her room, feeling a bit irked that she had to do this; it was something she didn't want to do.

* * *

><p>While she did love the piano, she loved the keyboard a bit more. However, she does like another instrument, but it was not anything related to the piano; it was the harp.<p>

"I am not their puppet… they think they can just pull the strings and I'll do what they want!" Yoko groaned annoyed, accidentally slamming on the piano keys when she said that.

"Yoko?" her mom's voice said from behind the door.

"...Sorry mom… I'm okay," Yoko sighed, trying to calm down.

She began to play the piano a bit, kinda slowly.

"Why must I subject myself to this?" Yoko whispered to herself as a light came from her bag and landed on the nearby table, forming the shape of a small cute penguin with a cyan body, blue head, black eyes, and yellow beak and feet. She also had a small pink ribbon near on the right side of her head, and then she walked over to hug Yoko.

"...Thanks Scamper," she whispered, playing a very melodic tune on the piano, and she was surprisingly good. Scamper was amazed by this, and giggled.

"Scamper… I really need someone to talk to, can I talk with you?" she whispered to her Pokemon starter.

"Piplup," the little penguin tweeted yes.

Yoko stopped playing and then walked over to her bed with Scamper.

"Piplup?" Piplup asked, as if trying to ask what's wrong.

"Scamper… I feel like a puppet. My parents are on me almost all the time, they never let me do what I want… even some kids at school tease me for this and call me 'Poppet' of all things," Yoko sighed. Scamper then walked over and hugged her trainer.

"Thanks, Scamper… you're one of the closest things I have to a true friend aside from my new friends," Yoko smiled.

Suddenly, Hina walked in.

"Who're you talking to, Yoko-sama?" she asked, making Yoko gasp.

"Oh… uh… it's just a plush toy that Brody gave me," Yoko answered, hugging Scamper. She then leaned in and whispered to Scamper "Just go with it."

With that, Scamper nodded, only with Yoko making it look like she was causing the Piplup's head to move.

"See?" Yoko smiled as bit nervously… but Hina seemed to fall for it.

"Okay, just checking," the maid replied, walking out. "Hey Hina… what does the term 'poppet' mean?" Yoko asked.

"It's an older spelling of puppet, and alludes to a small child or doll," Hina answered.

* * *

><p>Yoko got teary eyed, and then cried onto Scamper.<p>

"What's wrong?" Hina asked.

"People at school have been calling me that…" she whimpered.

"Oh… I see…"

Yoko began to cry, and Scamper wanted to comfort her, but knew she couldn't with Hina in the room.

"...Would… you prefer it if I… left you alone?" Hina asked.

"Yea…"

With that, Hina left, allowing Scamper to hug Yoko to try and comfort her, noticing her tears were odd, and some mascara was running from her eyes.

"Piplup?" Scamper asked, wonder what was up with Yoko's eyes.

"Huh?" Yoko asked confused, as Scamper walked over and took a hand mirror and showed it to her. "Oh… my make-up's running."

With that, Scamper let Yoko hold onto the mirror before grabbing a box of tissues and bringing it over to her. "Thanks Scamper…"

Scamper just smiled in response.

Yoko giggled a bit, as Scamper simply smiled and sat on her trainer's lap. With this, Yoko petted Scamper's feathers, calming down in the process.

"Scamper… thanks," Yoko smiled.

Then, there was a knock on the door, which Hina went to answer.

"Hello?" Hina said opening the door.

"Is Yoko home; it's Brody Twilight," a male voice spoke.

"Oh, yes she is," Hina spoke. "You want me to bring her out?"

"Yea." Brody replied.

"One second," Hina replied as she walked back upstairs to Yoko's room. "Yoko-sama? There's a Mr. Brody Twilight at the door waiting for you."

"Oh," Yoko said in surprise. "Uh… I'll be a minute, okay?"

"Okay," Hina responded.

Yoko was in a bit of a surprise, as she looked at her reflection and noticed black mascara dripping down her cheeks.

"Oh boy…" she said.

However, she managed to clean her face and reapply some make-up before calling Scamper back into the Pokeball and she walked out.

"Okay, I'm ready."

And so, Yoko walked downstairs and saw Brody waiting for her at the front door.

"Hi Brody," she said with a smile. Brody blushed and looked at her stunned. "You okay?"

"Yea… Yoko, you look nice," Brody complimented.

"...Thanks," she smiled.

Yoko simply smiled, as Brody kinda smiled back. "You wanna hang out outside?"

"Sure," Yoko replied as they walked on outside. "So, is there anything you want to do?"

"We are friends… right?" Brody asked.

"Yea we are. We'll always be friends, no matter what." Yoko replied.

* * *

><p>Brody smiled, and then looked at his Pokeballs. "You wanna battle?" he asked.<p>

"Sure," Yoko answered, pulling out her Pokeballs.

Brody smiled, and then took out his own. "Alright… you set the rules." Brody said.

"Alright. This battle will be three-on-three with no substitutions, and the first one to win two battles is the winner," Yoko said.

"Okay then. Spark, I choose you!" Brody announced, sending out his Pikachu.

"Alrighty…" Yoko replied thinking for a moment. "Hero, ready! Go!" she announced, tossing a Pokeball, and sending out a blue bipedal wolf-like Pokemon with red eyes, black ears and legs along with a black chest, black fur around the eyes and up to the nose, a yellow ring around its neck, and even some white bump on it's wrists.

"Alrighty, Spark use Thunderbolt!" Brody shouted as Spark sent out a huge burst of electricity towards Hero.

"Hero, Counter!" Yoko shouted as the young wolf dodged the lightning and punched Spark back towards Brody.

"Shoot… Spark use Electro Ball!" Brody responded as the Pikachu created a ball of electricity at his tail and flung it at Hero.

"RIOLU!" the young Pokemon screamed in pain as the attack did hurt, but it wasn't enough to do serious damage.

"Hero! You okay?" Yoko asked, concerned.

Hero gave her a thumbs up, and then stood up. "Okay then, use Blaze Kick!"

With that, the Riolu jumped and kicked Spark with a fiery kick.

"Whoa! How'd you teach a Riolu that move?!" Brody gawked.

"Simple: Breeding," Yoko answered.

"Huh?" Brody asked a little confused.

"Hero was a gift from a friend from France before I moved here, the mother Pokemon was a Lucario who caused Hero to be a Riolu, and it's father was a Blaziken who knew Blaze Kick," Yoko explained. "And as you should know, some moves can be learned from the egg if the father knows that move, so that's how Hero here know Blaze Kick."

"Rio!" Hero nodded with a thumbs up as Brody whistled, impressed by that.

"Okay, thanks for letting me know that. Alright, Spark use Disarming Voice!" Brody responded as his Pikachu did the move, damaging Hero severely.

"Okay, how'd Pikachu learn a Fairy-type move?" Yoko asked.

"I have no idea. Wait… I've heard of breeding moves before, and I guess Spark's dad knew the move. Anyway… you ready to keep it up?" Brody responded.

"Sure thing, Hero, use Force Palm!" Yoko commanded, as Riolu quickly moved up to Spark, put his arm on him and unleashed the attack.

However, after the attack and when Hero moved back to Yoko's side of the field, he suddenly sparked with electricity, which proved he was paralyzed.

"Thank you Static ability," Brody smiled before he saw the spark of paralysis on Spark as well.

"You were saying?" Yoko smirked. "You forgot Force Palm's chance to paralyze as well."

'Man… her Pokemon is tough. Spark's low on health, so I need to get one more finishing attack in,' Brody thought.

'Hero can't last too much longer… I gotta finish Spark with one more move. Thus far… Brody's had Spark use Thunderbolt, Electro Ball and Disarming Voice… three moves. Oh no!' Yoko thought as she quickly realized what Spark's final move was.

"Hero you gotta move now! Use Vacuum Wave" Yoko called, as the small Pokemon was ready to move.

"Spark finish this, use Last Resort!" Brody announced, and just as Spark was about to attack, he couldn't move!

In fact, somehow Hero was able to move faster, spinning his fist so fast that it sent a wave of energy at Spark and after it hit, Spark was knocked out.

"Spark!" Brody gasped. "Okay pal, come back! For round two, I choose Grass!"

With that, he called out his Turtwig, who was now ready for action. "You did great Hero, return." Yoko said, calling her Pokemon back. "Flower, ready! Go!"

And so, the next Pokemon she called out was without a doubt one of the smallest. It was tough to notice it at first, seeing as it was only four inches tall, but it was there, a small white Pokemon with red cheeks, a yellow ring of pollen around it's head, held up by long ears, and was hanging tightly to a floating white flower.

"Aw… it's cute. Alright, you ready Grass?" Brody asked.

"Twig!" Grass nodded.

"Now hang in there, okay, Flower?" Yoko spoke to her little Pokemon.

"Flebe," the little Pokemon nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>So you wanna be the Master of <strong>**POKÉMON****! *Various ****Pokémon**** all appear on Virtual Cards.***

**Do ya have the skills to be NUMBER ONE! *Then they all seemingly pop out of the cards and into the real world.***

**I wanna take the ultimate step... *We see Brody standing in an area, seemingly by himself.***

**Find the courage to be bold (****Pokémon****) *We then see his friends around him, looking concerned***

**To risk it all and not forget… *Brody stands with his three ****Pokémon**** in the virtual arena***

**The lessons that I hold *He then commands his ****Pokémon ****as the arena shatters and the three Pokemon charge.***

**I wanna go where no one's been… *Brody and his ****Pokémon**** are then seen traveling with Akira, Akiko, Kai, Yoko, and their Pokemon in the real world.***

**Far beyond the crowd (****Pokémon****) *Many people look and see the five of them, and their ****Pokémon****.***

**Learn the ways to take command! *The five then see their gamepads spit out Pokeballs before they each grabbed one.***

**Use the power that's in my hand (Oh hey!) *The five then throw these Pokeballs at a random wild Pokemon.***

**We all live in a ****Pokémon**** World (****Po-ké-mon****!) *Hydro and Brody stand side-by-side, soon joined by Yoko, Kai, Akira and Akiko.***

**I wanna be the greatest Master of them all! (Greatest Master) *We see the legendary ****Pokémon**** Victini fly around, as he is then joined by Mega Mewtwo Y.***

**We all live in a ****Pokémon**** World (****Po-ké-mon!****) *A few people stand in the shadows, all ready to fight the heroes, as the heroes ****Pokémon**** stand ready.***

**Put myself to the test... *Pikachu jumps up, then followed by Totodile, Torchic, Turtwig, Snivy and then Froakie.***

**To be better than all the rest! *Each ****Pokémon**** from the heroes stands by their side, and then we see all of the trainers joined by one of their ****Pokémon****.***

**So you wanna be the Master of ****POKÉMON****! *Multiple Water-Type ****Pokémon**** launch out their water gun attack, impacting against a Tyrantrum***

**Do ya have the skills to be NUMBER ONE! (Oh hey!) *Similarly, we see Fairy-Type ****Pokémon**** attack a Salamence with their Fairy Wind attack.***

**We all live in a ****Pokémon**** World (****Po-ké-mon****!) *Pikachu, Froakie, Turtwig, Torchic, Snivy, Totodile, Chikorita, Ralts, Axew, Eevee, Mareep, Munna, Piplup, Riolu, and Flabébé all stand by the Eiffel Tower.***

**I wanna be the greatest Master of them all! (Got the power in your hand!) *Pikachu, at the very top then uses Thunderbolt, seen by people world wide.***

**PO-KÉ-MON!**

* * *

><p>"Alright, Turtwig use Razor Leaf!"<p>

And so, Grass summoned up a flurry of leaves which were soon blown at the Pokemon.

"Use Fairy Wind!" Yoko responded as her Flabébé used the attack in question, sending it out of the flower.

Both Pokemon got hit, but it didn't do much.

"Grass use Vine Whip!" Brody shouted as two vines appeared from Grass' shell and were used to whip the tiny Pokemon… or at least try to as the small Pokemon dodged the attack easily due to her small size.

"Flower use Attract!"

Flower then winked, causing some hearts to form and fly over to Grass, making hearts form in his eyes.

"What just happened?" Brody asked.

"Attract happened," Yoko answered. "Flower's a girl, and Grass is a boy. Ring a bell, yet?"

"Oh crud…" Brody sighed. Grass was simply gawking in Flower's beauty under the influence of Attract.

"Grass use Vine Whip!" Brody said, but Grass didn't do anything.

"Okay Flower, use Energy Ball!" Yoko shouted as her Pokemon created a green ball of energy from her flower and fired it at Grass.

"Oh boy… Grass use Energy Ball!"

This time, Grass managed to do the attack and it hit strong against Flower.

"Okay Grass use Vine Whip!" Brody ordered, as once again Grass did the move, and it knocked Flower out.

While Grass did snap out of the Attract, he ran over to make sure Flower was okay.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine," Yoko told Grass before calling Flower back to her Pokeball. Brody then recalled Grass, and then they were sent out their last Pokemon.

"Last round Brody, whoever wins this match, wins our little battle." Yoko informed.

"Okay then. Ready Hydro?!" Brody responded.

"Scamper, ready! Go!"

The two water Pokemon shouted, ready to go.

"Hydro, use Water Pulse!" Brody shouted, the little Froakie creating a water orb that was pulsing before throwing it at Scamper.

"Scamper use Peck!" Yoko shouted as the Piplup jumped over and pecked Froakie on the head.

Hydro simply smirked. "Alright, use Ice Beam!"

"Huh?!" Yoko gasped as Froakie launched the freezing attack at Piplup. "Alright Scamper use Aerial Ace!"

Somehow, Piplup jumped high in the air and flew at Hydro, slashing at him with its wing. "Use Grass Knot Hydro!"

Clenching his fist, Hydro managed to summon up some grass that wrapped around Scamper, and the attack dealt massive damage to it. Both Pokemon were drained of energy, and with one look at each-other they were ready to land one last attack. "Hydro use Grass Knot!"

"Scamper use Whirlpool!" Yoko shouted as Piplup summoned some water around Froakie before it spun the frog like crazy, making him dizzy. However, this didn't stop the Grass Knot from hitting it's mark, as the Whirlpool died down they saw the end result of the battle, both Pokemon were knocked out, or so it seemed, as Scamper managed to get back up.

"Looks like you won Yoko," Brody sighed.

"You were close, though, Brody," Yoko noted as they called back their Pokemon, using the gamepads to heal them.

"You're so good Yoko-chan," Brody admitted.

"Thanks." Yoko smiled and blushed a bit.

Meanwhile at the park, Akiko was relaxing on a bench with Kai nearby.

"Hey Kai… could you get me an umbrella please?" she asked Kai.

"Sure thing," Kai nodded, as he walked off to get an umbrella for her.

As Kai was gone, though, Akiko just snickered at how easy she was able to have him get stuff for her. He then arrived with one along with a small duffle bag, which was his own, and then he put it over her.

"What's in the bag?" Akiko asked.

"Just some books, my Pokemon, my gamepad and this umbrella." Kai said, holding the umbrella over her.

"Oh… thank you," she replied, taking the umbrella.

"You look really nice today Akiko-chan…" Kai admitted.

"Thanks Kai," she replied. Kai simply stood by her, and smiled, as he simply looked at his bag. "Kai-kun, can you get my sunhat out of my bag for me? I kinda wanna wear it, holding an umbrella is too… girly for me."

"Sure," Kai responded, pulling out the requested sunhat for her.

It was red and white, and then she put the hat on, handing the umbrella back to Kai. "So what do you think of my Pokemon Kai?"

"You have a neat team Akiko-chan. By the way, Akiko-chan I like hanging out with you," Kai informed.

"Yea… glad you do… I think it's cool, too, so, shall we go and get some lemonade or something?" Akiko replied.

"Sure. I'll pay for you," Kai offered.

"Alright," Akiko nodded as they got up and walked off.

'So easily fooled. Heh, I like this kid.' Akiko thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Once again, the group was on display at the mystery voice's base, and while he was glad about what was going on with Brody and Yoko, he wasn't as happy about how Akiko was treating Kai.<p>

"_**Really? She's treating a fellow chosen hero like a servant boy."**_ the voice groaned, as he looked at a console on the machine he was using to watch the heroes. _**"Mai-chan, do you see what I see?"**_

_-Yes I do. Should I do something about it?-_

"_**Not yet. Our objective as of now is to merely observe them. Regardless, keep your eyes on them. That girl requires a lesson in treating others as servants at one point, but I will need to formulate a plan for that. I'll contact you when such a plan is ready, Mai."**_

_-Very well my Sama…-_

* * *

><p>Pikatwig: Hmm… that's interesting.<p>

KKD: Yea. It was nice to see a battle between friends, but Akiko… geez…

Pikatwig: Tomboy yes. Abusive to those with a crush on her, totally.

KKD: ...You took the words right out of my mouth.

Pikatwig: Anyway, the moment where Yoko mentions some people at school call her "poppet" is a bit of a reference to Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, where Xion was called that.

KKD: Huh? I didn't know that. Pardon me, I haven't played that far in 358/2 Days.

Pikatwig: And yet somehow you knew what poppet meant… eh, whatever. Anyway, favorite part?

KKD: Not sure… I think it was… um… that battle between Brody and Yoko.

Pikatwig: My favorite part was the end with the person who gifted our heroes their powers and this 'Mai'.

KKD: Who are those two, anyway?

Pikatwig: I'm not saying.

KKD: Figures. In any case, shall we end it off?

Pikatwig: Hai. Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne!


	4. Gym Challenge

Pikatwig: Man, it's been a while since we've done this one.

KKD: Sure has, aibou.

Pikatwig: You see the chapter name aibou?

KKD: Gym Challenge? Hey, since when did our characters' world get Pokemon Gyms?

Pikatwig: It'll be explained… just trust me. Anyway, shall we roll the disclaimers?

KKD: We own nothing related to Pokemon, Nintendo & Game Freak do. We only own original characters and the original system seen in this story, the Virtual U.

* * *

><p>"Hi Brody," Kai smiled, running over to him.<p>

"Oh, hey Kai, what's up?" Brody waved.

"I was hanging out with Akiko-chan…" Kai blushed with a lovesick smile.

"Oh really? Nice…" Brody responded with a scoff.

"What…?" Kai responded.

"Oh, nothing…" Brody responded.

"What? What's wrong, dude?" Kai responded.

"Guys! GUYS!" they heard someone call out before they saw Akira running up to the two holding something. "Kai, Brody, you will not believe what the rest of us found out."

"What's that?" Kai asked.

"CHeck out this poster!" Akira told them, showing the poster, "A new competition's coming up, the Pokemon Advanced U: Battle League!"

* * *

><p><strong>So you wanna be the Master of <strong>**POKÉMON****! *Various ****Pokémon**** all appear on Virtual Cards.***

**Do ya have the skills to be NUMBER ONE! *Then they all seemingly pop out of the cards and into the real world.***

**I wanna take the ultimate step... *We see Brody standing in an area, seemingly by himself.***

**Find the courage to be bold (****Pokémon****) *We then see his friends around him, looking concerned***

**To risk it all and not forget… *Brody stands with his three ****Pokémon**** in the virtual arena***

**The lessons that I hold *He then commands his ****Pokémon ****as the arena shatters and the three Pokemon charge.***

**I wanna go where no one's been… *Brody and his ****Pokémon**** are then seen traveling with Akira, Akiko, Kai, Yoko, and their Pokemon in the real world.***

**Far beyond the crowd (****Pokémon****) *Many people look and see the five of them, and their ****Pokémon****.***

**Learn the ways to take command! *The five then see their gamepads spit out Pokeballs before they each grabbed one.***

**Use the power that's in my hand (Oh hey!) *The five then throw these Pokeballs at a random wild Pokemon.***

**We all live in a ****Pokémon**** World (****Po-ké-mon****!) *Hydro and Brody stand side-by-side, soon joined by Yoko, Kai, Akira and Akiko.***

**I wanna be the greatest Master of them all! (Greatest Master) *We see the legendary ****Pokémon**** Victini fly around, as he is then joined by Mega Mewtwo Y.***

**We all live in a ****Pokémon**** World (****Po-ké-mon!****) *A few people stand in the shadows, all ready to fight the heroes, as the heroes ****Pokémon**** stand ready.***

**Put myself to the test... *Pikachu jumps up, then followed by Totodile, Torchic, Turtwig, Snivy and then Froakie.***

**To be better than all the rest! *Each ****Pokémon**** from the heroes stands by their side, and then we see all of the trainers joined by one of their ****Pokémon****.***

**So you wanna be the Master of ****POKÉMON****! *Multiple Water-Type ****Pokémon**** launch out their water gun attack, impacting against a Tyrantrum***

**Do ya have the skills to be NUMBER ONE! (Oh hey!) *Similarly, we see Fairy-Type ****Pokémon**** attack a Salamence with their Fairy Wind attack.***

**We all live in a ****Pokémon**** World (****Po-ké-mon****!) *Pikachu, Froakie, Turtwig, Torchic, Snivy, Totodile, Chikorita, Ralts, Axew, Eevee, Mareep, Munna, Piplup, Riolu, and Flabébé all stand by the Eiffel Tower.***

**I wanna be the greatest Master of them all! (Got the power in your hand!) *Pikachu, at the very top then uses Thunderbolt, seen by people world wide.***

**PO-KÉ-MON!**

* * *

><p>The five arrived at Creamy Delight, all looking at the poster. "Why on Earth is Nintendo doing this now?" Yoko wondered aloud.<p>

"I honestly have no idea," Akira admitted, as Kai walked over.

"There's no ice cream!" he informed.

"Didn't get the chance to order any, and besides, we have more important biz to discuss," Akira reminded Kai.

"No seriously, the ice cream has been eaten by someone without the people who work here knowing." Kai informed.

"What?" the others gawked as an employee shouted out "STOP THAT THIEF!"

"Thief?" the others gawked looking outside to see, someone short running off with containers of ice cream.

"After him!" Akira shouted as the five friends dashed outside.

They ran out, and saw that it wasn't a person at all , but a Pokemon! Specifically, it was mostly black, had a cone-shaped body, and when it turned, the edges of it's yellow fur were orange (like a coat), it had blue eyes and visible teeth.

"What the heck? A Snorunt?" Akiko gawked, as Kai smiled at it.

"I've always wanted a Snorunt!" Kai exclaimed.

"Then you'd better go try and catch it," Brody suggested. Kai smiled, took out his Virtual U gamepad, and then brought out Luna.

"Luna quick, use Mean Look!" Kai ordered as the Ralts scowled and gave a mean look to the Snorunt, which basically immobilized the Snorunt with fear… sorta.

"Why is that Snorunt shivering? A, it's not cold here, and B, it's an Ice type," Akira commented.

"Good question," Yoko nodded.

"Okay Luna, use Psychic!" Kai ordered as the Psychic/Fairy type launched a blue flash from it's eyes, which hit the Snorunt with ease, and it growled annoyed.

* * *

><p>"Whoa. It doesn't sound too happy," Yoko noticed.<p>

Snorunt then got up, and then a black orb formed in by its mouth, and then it fired the move at Luna.

"Oh crud, Shadow Ball!" Akira gasped, however, Luna did a front flip and easily dodged it, and then struck a fighting pose. "Whoa! Luna ain't givin' up without a fight."

"Okay then Luna, use Hypnosis!" Kai shouted as Luna stared at Snorunt, the attack making the little ice-type confused and dizzy.

"Okay, now then, give it a Shadow Ball!" Kai ordered, as Luna did so, knocking Snorunt out, and then Kai quickly brought out his gamepad, creating cube around the Pokemon, and then looked at the touch screen, selecting a normal PokeBall.

With that, Kai took the ball and threw it at the Snorunt, which caught it as expected, and then Kai cheered in joy.

"YES! I got a Snorunt!" Kai cheered before checking the pokedex function of his gamepad.

**=Snorunt, the Snow Hat Pokemon. It is said that several Snorunt gather under giant leaves and live together in harmony.=**

"Wow, he caught that little Pokemon," Akira said.

"Mind me asking why you want a Snorunt, they have TERRIBLE stats!" Akiko inquired of Kai.

"I had a Snorunt plushie when I was little… well, littler anyway, but… after my parents divorced, my dad threw it out…" Kai sighed.

"So… it's more of a sentimental thing than anything else?" Brody checked.

"Yea… and I'm going to nickname him what I used to call my Snorunt plushie… Frosty," Kai nodded.

"And this was before Froslass was revealed?" Akira checked, in a sort of joking tone.

"Nope… I was born in 2016. I just liked the name," Kai answered.

"Okay man. I was only joking a bit," Akira replied.

"Oh… okay. Welcome to my team Frosty," Kai smiled, as he took out the Pokeball, and let Frosty out.

"Sno," the newly dubbed Frosty smiled, as Kai leaned in to hug his Pokemon, but out of a bit of nervousness, Frosty used Powder Snow on Kai.

* * *

><p>"Whoa, easy there, Frosty. Kai, did you check his nature?" Akira responded.<p>

After shaking off the cold, he pulled out the gamepad and looked at it, and saw the nature read: Careful., finding out the nature on it.

"It says here Frosty has a careful nature…" Kai replied.

"He looks more nervous to me," Akira noted.

"Must be being careful around his new trainer," Brody figured. Yoko smiled before walking over to Kai and Frosty, and then she smiled. "Can I see Frosty for a moment?"

"He's out already, just be careful," Kai nodded.

Yoko then saw ice cream on Snorunt's lower lip, and wiped it off. "There ya go."

"Sno," Snorunt smiled, still shivering a little.

"Seriously, he's been around since Gen 3, and I _still_ have no idea why he shivers like that when it's not cold out," Akira sighed.

"And it's an Ice type." Brody added.

"Well, that's one situation solved," Yoko figured, "But what about this Battle League Nintendo advertised?"

"_I believe I have a theory,"_ the voice who gifted them the powers spoke, via the same telepathy as before.

"What the hey? You again?" Akira gawked.

"_I've gathered that this 'Nintendo' thingy, is what gave Pokemon it's existence in your world. I think that maybe they're doing this to cover the tracks of the global Pokemon appearances in your sekai,"_ the voice explained.

"Wow. That's… quite the theory," Brody noted.

"So what? You want us to do something about this? Or just participate in it?" Akiko asked.

"_Yes. But I advise caution, I've looked into some of these… Gym Leaders I believe you call them, and they have some truly powerful Pokemon. Almost as powerful as… hers."_

"What was that last part?" Kai asked.

"_Nothing you need to worry yourselves about."_ the voice ended, before disappearing.

"There he goes again. Who was he talking about when he said… her?" Akira wondered.

* * *

><p>Later, Yoko and Brody were walking around, minding their own business. They then saw a person at a cafe, someone was working, and he had a rather simple outfit on, which included a white t-shirt under a red and blue striped shirt, jeans, and white sneakers. And walking right next to him was a lavender creature that resembles a cat or elegant dog that had violet eyes and a red jewel between them.<p>

"A Pokemon?" Brody said a bit in worry.

"What the hey? What's he doing with it out?" Yoko added.

"Alrighty, good job today Tara, you can leave," the boss said from nearby.

"It's _Terra_!" the guy with the Pokemon nodded as he walked out with said Pokemon, "C'mon, Twilight."

"Uh hello?" Brody said, approaching him.

"Oh, hey," Terra waved, "Who're you?"

"I'm Brody, and this is my friend Yoko."

"Hi," Yoko smiled.

"Name's Terra. And this is my very first Pokemon, Twilight," he replied.

"Nice to meet you… but uh… why're your boss call you Tara?" Brody asked.

"It's just one syllable off, and most people I meet are used to that name, so they often say that instead of my real name, Terra," he sighed as Twilight rubbed herself against her trainer's leg.

"Oh… okay. Hey, can I show you my very first Pokemon?" Brody asked, taking out one of his Pokeballs.

"Sure," Terra nodded.

Brody then sent out Hydro, and caught him in his arms. "This is my first Pokemon, Hydro. I've had him for so many years… he's like family,"

"I see… Pokemon must've been a big important to you, huh?" Terra figured.

"Yea…" Brody nodded, as Hydro smiled at him.

"That sounds nice."

"Hey… you wouldn't happen to know anything about the Battle League, would you?"

"Know about? I was asked to be one of the new Gym Leaders," Terra answered.

"Well, I challenge you to a Gym Battle!"

"Figured you'd say that. Well, you'll have to meet me at my gym first," Terra answered, handing Brody a card with an address on it.

Terra and Twilight walked off, and Brody smirked.

"Uh… Brody, you know you only have three Pokemon, and I read that the first Gym Leader is a Double Battle thing… so I think you'll need at least one more Pokemon before you go to the gym," Yoko suggested.

"Oh… dangit, you're right," Brody groaned, "But where am I gonna find a good Pokemon for my next teammate? ...Wait… aren't gyms focused on using specific types, usually?"

"Guess Nintendo's referencing the Gamecube Pokemon games," Yoko guessed.

"I thought they'd never go back to those games."

Then, they noticed a shadow floating by, and Brody got a smile.

* * *

><p>Later, Brody and the others arrived at the gym and found the place had a sort of steampunk vibe to it, replicating a colosseum from one of the Gamecube games.<p>

"Hello Terra," Brody said as Terra walked in.

"Hi Brody," Terra replied, walking in.

"You know this guy?" Akiko gawked.

"We meet earlier, so are you ready to fight?"

"You know it," Terra nodded, holding up two Pokeballs. "Okay, c'mon out Boo & Zaku!"

With that, he threw the balls, revealing the first Pokemon to be a dark blue ghost with dark violet tips on it's "hair" red eyes with the whites being yellow, and a necklace made of red orbs. The other was a large bipedal creature somewhat resembling an old-school T-Rex design, but most of it was black with some grayish silver on it's limbs, head, and most of it's back, the only other color visible being blue from the eyes and pink from the mouth.

"Alright, Spark and Grass, let's do it to it!" Brody shouted, sending out his Pikachu and Turtwig.

"Let's open up with some speed, Spark use Quick Attack, and Grass use Bite!" Brody shouted as the two Pokemon charged, but when Spark tried to charge through with Quick Attack, he simply phased through Misdreavus, and when Grass jumped up, he merely bit down on Aggron's leg.

"Oh gee… really? Normal types don't affect ghosts, and Bite only did one damage," Terra sighed.

"They hit the wrong target…" Brody groaned.

"Sure they did," Akira sighed on the sidelines.

"Boo use Confuse Ray and Zaku use Iron Tail!" Terra shouted as Boo unleashed a beam of energy at Grass, while Zaku charged and hit Spark with his tail, glowing a brighter silver.

"Spark use Disarming Voice!" Brody shouted as Spark focused and screamed as loud as he could, which damaged both of Terra's Pokemon as Grass began to move fast.

"Now Grass, Energy Ball," Brody shouted as Turtwig charged up a green Energy Ball before firing it at Boo, sending it flying.

"Wow! It's not often anyone could actually do that to Boo," Terra noted.

"Boo-yea!" Brody said in joy.

* * *

><p>"Zaku, use Earthquake, and Boo use Confuse Ray!" Terra shouted before his Aggron stomped so hard it created a minor earthquake that damaged both Spark and Grass what Boo used the same attack as before, which caused Spark to become confused, actually hitting this time.<p>

"Oh man, Spark, use Thunderbolt! Grass, use Rock Climb!" Brody ordered as Spark was the first to move, but the Electric mouse accidentally knocked himself out due to being confused.

"Ouch," Kai winced.

Grass saw his friend, and quickly got Spark on his back, and rushed over to return Spark over to Brody. "Alrighty, Hydro, let's go!"

Thus, Hydro came out of his Pokeball and joined Grass for the fight before Grass' front legs grew claws, and then it smacked the ground, raising Zaku up, and then Grass charged forward, actually hitting it hard enough to knock it out!

"Nice!" Yoko cheered.

"Zaku, return," Terra called as he returned the Aggron to his Pokeball, "Go Lennon!"

With that, a huge blue walrus was summoned out, and it had huge tusks and a large white beard and stache.

"What a great time to lose my electric type," Brody groaned.

Grass and Hydro exchanged a ready look, before they both took a ready stance. "Alrighty, Hydro use Scald, and Grass use Bite!"

With that, the little Froakie spewed a huge beam of hot water at the Walrein while Turtwig jumped and bit Boo, the latter attack knocking out the Misdreavus.

"Boo, come back!" Terra shouted as he called back his Misdreavus before throwing another Pokeball, "Show 'em what ya got, Kurumi!"

His next Pokemon appeared, this thing looking like a walnut with a grayish silver shell and red insides with what looked like cannons around it.

"Okay, Hydro use Ice Beam! Grass, use Leaf Storm!"

With that, Hydro shot out a beam of ice at Kurum, and Grass unleashed a huge leaf storm that attacked both.

"Kurumi use Explosion, and Lennon use Protect!"

The Walrein somehow managed to move faster, activating a protective barrier around itself while the Forrestress unleashed a huge explosion that caused it to knock itself out, however, both Grass and Hydro were able to dodge the attack.

"What? How…? Nobody can dodge when my Forrestress goes boom!" Terra gawked.

"Grass is fast, and Hydro is too." Brody countered.

"Fine…" Terra groaned before pulling out his last ball, "Go, Rikki!"

Thus, he sent out his last Pokemon (apart from his Espeon), which was a white mongoose with blue on its fur resembling scars, and red claws. Hydro then got nervous seeing his Pokemon, and backed up a little bit.

* * *

><p>"Great… intimidate ability?" Akira guessed.<p>

"Nope. Hydro's afraid of Zangoose." Brody responded.

"Why?"

"Akiko. We battled in a tournament once, and her Zangoose scared the living heck out of Hydro, and she cheated in doing that," Brody informed.

"I still have that Pokemon, just don't use it as much as I used to," Akiko informed.

"Ouch," Kai muttered.

Hydro then looked at Grass with a nervous look, and Grass gave a reassuring look at Hydro. Grass then stood at the ready.

"Grass use Energy Ball! Hydro use Grass Knot!"

Grass used the same energy attack he used before on Walrein, followed by Hydro focusing and some grass shot up around Zangoose and got it in a knot, tightening around the Normal-type.

"Lennon, use Ice Shard. And Rikki, use X-Scissor!"

With that, Walrein fired shards of ice at Grass, causing major damage to the poor turtle. Then, Rikki got in close to Hydro and was about to slash it before Grass jumped in, taking the force of the move, knocking him out in response.

"Grass!" Brody exclaimed, as Hydro helped Grass over to Brody. "You did good, well… I guess it's time to test drive my new member. Nightfall, let's do it to it!"

* * *

><p>With that, Brody summoned the moon-shaped PsychicRock Pokemon with an odd beak: Lunatone. Hydro looked over to his new team-mate with a smile, and Nightfall gave a small blink at it, before glaring at Lennon and Rikki.

"Man… that was mighty kind of your Turtwig there, covering for the Froakie." Terra noted.

"Well… Grass' sacrifice won't be in vain."

Nightfall and Hydro took a ready stand. "Okay Nightfall use Charge Beam!"

And so, the new guy charged up some lightning before launching it at Lennon, while Hydro gave a small whimper at Rikki, not seeing Lennon was knocked out.

"Lennon, return!" Terra ordered, calling back the walrus, "Ok, you're up, Twilight!"

Twilight gave a nod, before walking onto the field.

"Okay then… Nightfall, Hydro, you two ready?"

"Froakie!" Hydro nodded as Nightfall nodded as well. However, Rikki walked over, each step with a thundering boom, and Hydro froze up, getting more and more scared by the second.

"Fro~akie~" Hydro suddenly whimpered in fear.

"Keep it together Hydro! We've got a battle to finish!" Brody reminded.

Nightfall then looked at his team-mate getting more and more scared, and then floated up in front of Hydro. "Okay, Nightfall use Psychic!"

With that, the Lunatone launched the metal attack at Rikki, which launched the mongoose back quite a distance.

"C'mon Hydro! Focus! Use Bubblebeam!"

"Rikki use Focus Blast!"

Hydro just closed his eyes before spitting out the Bubblebeam as the Zangoose moved his arms close, then put his focus into the orb, and tossed it. The bubbles hit Rikki while the orb of energy was floating closer to Hydro, when Nightfall shoved him out of the way, taking the hit, and being knocked out as a result.

"Man, your other Pokemon must really be concerned for your Froakie if they'll take the blow like that," Terra noted.

Nightfall weakly floated over to Brody, before sitting by Grass and Spark, all three looking at Hydro with concern.

"C'mon Hydro, we're counting on you; you gotta get over your fears!" Brody shouted.

Hydro gave a weak nod, before looking at the two enemy Pokemon and gulped.

"Okay then, Twilight, use Zap Cannon!" Terra ordered as the Espeon fired an electrical charge at Hydro, but the Bubble Frog somehow dodged the attack.

"Hydro use Ice Beam!" Brody shouted as the frog blasted the attack at Rikki, which suddenly froze the mongoose.

"Twilight use Shadow Ball!" Terra shouted as the Espeon launched the orb of darkness, which missed Hydro. "Your Froakie's pretty fast."

"Thanks. Okay Hydro, use Grass Knot!" Brody shouted, earning a nod from Froakie as it used Grass Knot again on Rikki, this time knocking the mongoose out.

"Nice job Hydro!" Kai shouted.

"FROAKIE!" Hydro cheered.

"You're not done yet," Terra reminded, pointing to his Espeon, "Twilight, use Hypnosis!"

Twilight then used the move on Hydro, suddenly putting the frog to sleep.

"Hydro wake up!" Brody shouted, _'Man… his Pokemon is tough… makes sense, because it's his starter… like Hydro is for me...'_

"It may take a while, Twilight, use Psychic!" Terra ordered, as Hydro was picked up with a blue glow around him and smacked around the field.

"C'MON HYDRO! GET UP!" Brody shouted louder, hoping to wake up his partner. This actually worked, and Hydro snapped awake. "Hydro! Okay, use Bubblebeam!"

Hydro then pelted Twilight with a bunch of bubbles, and the two Pokemon smiled, as Twilight stumbled around for a moment, before finally fainting. The buzzer then rang as a screen announced Brody as the winner Brody then rushed over, and gave Hydro a hug.

"You did great Hydro!" Brody smiled.

"Froakie Fro!" Hydro responded with a smile as well.

"I kinda don't get it. How did Hydro wake up so easily?" Akiko inquired.

"My guess is that he used the updated Pokemon-Amie function for the game, granting each of his Pokemon abilities most others wouldn't have, and each one differs based on their natures," Akira figured, "Am I right, Brody?"

* * *

><p>"Yea. And natures don't factor into it," Brody responded, as Spark, Grass and Nightfall approached, and congratulated Hydro on a job well done.<p>

"Congratulations, Brody," Terra replied, walking over to the winner, "You managed to knock out all six of my Pokemon, even when you only had four to work with, not to mention your Froakie overcame it's fears in order to help you earn victory. So, as the Gym Leader here in Rider City, I hereby bestow upon you, the Dual Badge." With that, Terra placed in Brody's hand a small badge which looked somewhat like an X, yet on one side it showed a symbol for the Psychic type, and the other had the symbol for the Fire type.

Terra handed him the badge, while some of Terra's Pokemon congratulated Brody's, with Rikki congratulating Hydro, only for the Bubble Frog Pokemon to cower in fear.

"Uh… you may want to get Rikki back in his ball," Brody chuckled nervously.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the battle was just watched by the source of the mystery voice, who was smiling.<p>

"_**Well done young Brody…"**_the voice smiled to himself.

* * *

><p>Pikatwig: That was a neat chapter.<p>

KKD: Sure was. Never expected a gameplay mechanic to be the theme of a gym instead of a specific Pokemon type. It's like Blue's gym where the types are all varied.

Pikatwig: Yea, unique huh? Anyway, wanna explain where we got the idea for Terra?

KKD: Well, according to you, the Pokemon used and the Gym Leader himself are based off popular Let's-Player Chuggaconroy and his Pokemon teams from his runs in the Gamecube games of Colosseum and XD.

Pikatwig: And it's because of him I'm doing another Pokemon story, but it's solo aibou.

KKD: Really? Wow, I didn't know that. You're keeping quite a bit from me with that.

Pikatwig: Anyway, end of time. Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne!


End file.
